


Nobody's Second Choice

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [24]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Jack Harkness and Martha Jones find themselves without dates to the Yule Ball, but with a bottle of firewhiskey.Pairing: Jack Harkness/Martha JonesPrompt: Hogwarts AU





	Nobody's Second Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux
> 
> John Smith is the Ninth Doctor, a Hufflepuff. James Smith is the Tenth Doctor, a Ravenclaw. Benjamin Smith is the Eleventh Doctor, a Ravenclaw. Basil Smith is the Twelfth Doctor, a Slytherin. 
> 
> Other Gryffindors include Rose Tyler and Amy Pond. Other Slytherins include Clara Oswald, Missy Saxon, and Harry Saxon. Bill Potts is a Ravenclaw, and Rory Williams is a Hufflepuff.

“So, I’ve finally found the nightingale’s nest, haven’t I?” Jack’s voice sparkles up the stairwell to her.

“Hello, Harkness.” She smiles in spite of her earlier mood at the Gryffindor’s approach. “Come to have a laugh at my expense?”

“Come to commiserate, more like. I brought firewhiskey,” he adds, overcoming her remaining resistance to his presence. 

“What’s got you down?” Martha stretches on the battered sofa in the isolated lounge.

“Same as you, I expect: shot down by the Smith brothers for dates for the Yule Ball.” He pours them each a generous measure.

The Ravenclaw girl’s nose wrinkles. “I would have thought you’d have loads of choices, the way you flirt.”

Jack hands her a glass. “Nobody likes to be second choice. A lesson I experienced first hand, the hard way.”

“Ouch. Do I want to know?”

“Asked John Smith. Turned out I was his second choice after Rose Tyler.”

“Sounds oddly familiar;” Martha braces herself with a sip of the firewhisky. “I was James Smith’s third choice after Rose Tyler and Harry Saxon.”

“He’s going with Harry over you?” Jack asks. “He does know Harry beat his last girlfriend, right?”

“Don’t. Remind. Me.” Martha grits out, burning away the disappointment with another pull from her glass.

“Sorry, I--” Jack Harkness flustered, she thinks: now that’s new. “I just meant that you’re quite a catch.” He clears his throat, takes a sip. “Still, could be worse.” He sits next to her. “You could have been Benjamin Smith’s fourth choice after Amy Pond, Rory Williams, and Melody Pond.”

“Wait, he asked Amy out, then her kid sister?” 

“Yup. And she said yes.” Martha shakes her head--there was no telling with the Ponds, but Jack still deserved better than that.

“That sounds almost as humiliating as being Basil Smith’s fifth choice, behind Melody Pond, Bill Potts, Missy Saxon, and Clara Oswald. Guess he has a thing for crazy Slytherins and black Ravenclaws,” she snorts.

“Yikes. I’m sorry.” She slumps into his inviting shoulder. “Wait, isn’t Bill Potts gay?”

“Very gay, and very taken,” Martha sighs. “Don’t think I didn’t consider it. Basil wanted to know if she would go as his friend.”

Three silent beats pass between them. “We could go as friends,” Jack offers.

Martha considers this, not for the first time. Jack is sweet, and funny, and surprisingly kind, even if he does flirt with anything with a pulse. “...or we could go as more than friends.”

“Are you serious?”

“You scared, Harkness? You, me, next Hogsmeade weekend.” She turns to face him. 

“It’s a date, my dear Martha,” he breathes, and seals the bargain with a kiss, spicy with liquor.


End file.
